The Musings of Ronald Weasley
by Mage of all Trades
Summary: Ron's thoughts on life. One shot


Hey, this is a little one shot that just burrowed it's way past my hair and into my head.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter, don't really want to.

#$&(&$#$&(&$&(&$&(

To tell the truth, he had gotten sick of sharing, of getting the leftovers on everything.

His rat, Scabbers, aka the now dead Peter Pettigrew, had been Percy's. His first wand, Charlie's. His first robes, Bill's. Even his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermionie Granger, he had ended up having to share with the rest of the wizarding world.

Ronald Weasley rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling, tucking his hands behind his head. Five years, five years since they had defeated Voldemort. Well, more like, Harry and Dumbledore defeated him. He had helped, just no one noticed. No one ever noticed the youngest male Weasley. It was the price he paid for being who he was.

His father had become Minister of Magic after Fudge resigned in Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts, following the death of Sirius Black. He was widely supported and would probably remain in office until he retired.

His mother was the same as ever, loving with a typical red head's temper. She never ceased to dote on her children, adopted children, and grandchildren.

Bill still worked for Gringotts and had married Fleur. They had three kids.

Charlie was with the Ministry, working in the animal division, mostly working with dragons still. He wasn't married yet but was dating some Swedish supermodel.

Percy was married to two things, Penelope Clearwater, and his job at the ministry in international affairs. He had finally reconciled with his family after Voldemort's defeat but Ron still thought he was a git for insulting his best friend.

Fred and George had taken Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes worldwide, bringing in a very tidy profit. They had ended up married to Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, each bearing four kids.

Ginny was probably the second most well known Weasley, being married Draco Malfoy. Ron DEFINITLY didn't trust him with his little sister but kept his mouth shut. She was a mediwitch while Malfoy was an Auror. Truth be told, their son was adorable.

Harry and Hermionie had gotten married. They had a set of twins, a boy and girl, who they named Lily and James. Remus always laughed very hard when the two four year olds began to fight, saying that they acted just like their grandparents. Harry was a professional Quidditch player for England while Hermionie taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts.

And what was he doing? He was a reporter for the Daily Prophet, an unknown one at that. True, he got to go all over the world, but the pay was low, he didn't get to see his family much, and he was never in one place very long.

Ron got out of bed, pulled on some boxers, and went to stand by the window, watching the snow float leisurely down.

He listened as Mara rolled over in bed and reached towards his side. When she grasped empty bed sheets, however, he heard her sit up, could practically see her aquamarine eyes distraught. His name was on the tip of her tongue when she spotted him by the window.

Every night she found him by the window. He knew she often wondered if Hermionie ever woke in the middle of the night to find Harry looking out as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Probably not since the War ended. She was pretty sure Wonder Woman or Lois Lane never had to go through this, but then, she wasn't married to Batman or Superman. Hell, she wasn't even married.

Never turning, he listened to her rise, wrap the sheet around herself, and walk to his side. She pressed a kiss to his back and he pulled her so she could lean on him as they stared out the window.

St. Petersburg, Russia glittered under the moonlight and New Year snow. She sighed and he squeezed her gently.

"I'm not going to leave you know," she said softly.

"I just don't want to share you," he replied.

"You don't have to, but I bet they miss you." She felt his shrug and sighed once more.

They watched the snowfall and the sunrise over the quiet city. Ron held his lover closer.

He was never going to share her. He placed a kiss in her red hair.

Mara was his and his alone; she was someone his brothers didn't have.

And he relished in the knowledge.

#$&(&$#$&(&$#$&(&$#$&()&$#

Okay, that was a bit pointless, it just popped into my head. I think it kinda shows Ron as being a thinker, someone who never admitted that he didn't like the way things were going. I always feel sorry for him; he's too cute to be ignored!! Anyway, review please!

M.O.A.T.


End file.
